


Blood and Breath (Art)

by ninayoshi



Series: Blood and Breath (Vampire Hannigram AU) [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Will Graham, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: This is just my drawing of Will and Hannibal being smug as shit... And there’s just a bit of blood... And Will looks a little feral...





	Blood and Breath (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ninayoshi27 (Twitter) for more Hannigram art :3c


End file.
